Lovely In My Arms
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - All vampires needed a Partner, something neither Kaname nor Rido were exempt from. And at the age of five, their father finally finds a perfect candidate... KanamexZero with various other implied pairings


**Lovely In My Arms**

Sitting by his father's side, Kuran Kaname, a young boy of five, wondered when he would get to see his Intended. That was what they'd come here for, after all. He could still remember his father practically skipping as he walked; delighted the agreement for engagement had gone through.

"I finally got Riku to say yes! Even he cannot deny a union between our pureblood lines would be more than beneficial," Haruka nodded to himself with a smile. "Having the purest of pure Elementals as your Partner…don't you feel lucky Kaname?"

All vampires needed a Partner, and for purebloods it was an absolute necessity. As much as they'd like to believe they could choose whoever they wanted to spend the rest of their life with, that was not so. As a pureblood, their innate magic was more potent and harder to control. It created a rather large problem when the vampire in question was emotionally or mentally unstable. Their magic went haywire and they were liable to hurt either themselves or others around them.

In solution to this, there were Partners, or, more essentially, a chosen mate, that was compatible and offered a balance to their more turbulent magic. For vampires, a Partner also equaled to a blood bond, which also equaled to sharing and combining their magic. The former was hardly a problem, any vampire could just choose to take and receive blood from another; it was the latter that was the main obstacle for purebloods.

The innate magical strength purebloods possessed was enormous. If they chose someone that happened to be weaker, there was the possibility of them dying during the blood bond, unable to withstand the influx of power. Unfortunately for some, it'd happened, and Haruka would rather the world ended than for something like that to happen to his sons.

Thus, he began a Partner hunt for one Kuran Kaname and Kuran Rido. They were he and Juuri's miracle children, as much as it embarrassed him to say. It was what the boys were referred by the rest of their kind. For humans, twins may not be something so remarkable, it was just two kids coming at once, but for vampires, purebloods no less, it only marked the beginning of tragedy. If they were lucky to both be alive after birth, the firstborn would always be the healthier of the two, and the younger more sickly, most likely only living for just a few short years.

But Kaname and Rido were different in that they were both equal in power with just as much potential as any other pureblood. He still remembered Juuri's reaction when she felt their sons were both going to live long lives, just as they deserved, as one side of his shirt had practically been soaked with happily relieved tears. He loved that his children were both healthy and so lively, but now he had to look for two Partners with the same magic levels as his sons, and that was far from easy.

He nearly despaired at the thought of not being able to find anyone for them when suddenly, as though in answer to his prayers, he received an invitation from an old acquaintance that was about to have his first child. Kiryuu Riku was an easygoing gentle soul until you got on his bad side, and Haruka had done just that by requesting his firstborn, whether girl or boy, be the Partner of either Kaname or Rido.

"Haru, you were always rather lighthearted for a vampire. This is one of your jokes isn't it? _Isn't it_?" Riku hadn't just been mad, he'd thrown, what Haruka would later laugh and label as, a major Bitch Fit. At that specific moment in time however, the pureblood had seriously feared for his life. Riku was one scary Elemental when he was pissed. For five minutes, everyone in the surrounding area (which _easily_ was around 500 km) really thought the world _was_ ending, what with the raging storm, the pelting rain, and all the hail.

Haruka had wisely rethought his approach and decided to visit another day.

His following attempts at persuasion were continuously shot down and regarded with harsh criticism until the day Riku's chosen Partner had felt their son's growing magical core. Kiryuu Yuri had felt it clear as day when her son's full potential had manifested inside of her and she'd been nothing less than amazed. Such power and strength…and it'd come from her and Riku. Excited, she immediately told her husband, who in turn had groaned out a series of phrases that resulted in a slap to his head along with some ear pulling from his wife.

"Yuri, this may sound strange, but this is the samples of blood from Haru with magic infused in it. Do they have any compatibility with our son?"

When Yuri had nodded a yes, Riku had turned a rather alarming shade of white and asked to be left alone for a few days. Yuri couldn't imagine what was so wrong even after her husband had told her what the Kuran family was asking for. It wasn't only Kaname-kun and Rido-kun that were going to be having some trouble looking for a Partner. Their son, with his high levels, would also have difficulties.

"The consequences for us aren't as severe as it is for vampires, but Riku, if only you could feel what I feel right now… Our son won't just be a full-blooded Elemental. He'll need someone, an equal he can share and balance his magic with. You already understand this, don't you?"

And he had, painfully so. "I just don't want to go planning his life out like this. He should be able to do whatever he wants however he wants to." He rubbed his temple. "Having an arranged Partner… is it so wise?"

"Would you he rather go on a rat hunt like Haruka-san? The possibility of our magic getting out of control gets higher the longer we are without a Partner. This way, our son _can_ do whatever he wants however he wishes _because_ he's already established a secure future." She smiled disarmingly, "and did you see Haruka-san's sons? He showed me a picture the other day. They're absolutely adorable! I hope my baby grows up to be just as cute." She smiled softly as she rubbed her belly, ripe with child.

And so, Riku had relented. He couldn't ever really refuse Yuri and when Haruka had brought Juuri along, well…how can _anyone_ refuse Juuri? The arrangement was confirmed and sealed a few months before the expected birth date.

It was now a few months later, and the child had finally decided it had enough of being inside its mother. Haruka had brought Juuri and both of his sons with him when Yuri had asked if he wanted to see the new addition to the Kiryuu family.

"Ah, it feels as though I was here asking for your child's hand just days ago. I can't believe it's been so long." Haruka smiled.

"Long? Hardly. When we age so slowly, time hardly matters," Riku shook his head. Seeing Rido fidget impatiently beside his mother, he offered a kind smile, "sorry for the wait. Yuri is getting him ready. You'll see him soon."

As if on cue, his wife stepped through and entered with a bundle in her arms. "Sorry for being late, Zero decided he didn't like being moved around so early." Her son seemed to be an extremely light sleeper, waking at the slightest sound.

Rido immediately stood up, walking up to her side, trying to peer into her arms. Smiling, she went on her knees and turned so the child could take a closer look. Wide wine red eyes blinked and blinked a second time before dark brows knit and small pink lips parted to comment,

"Are they all so small? Is he asleep? Why won't he open his eyes?"

The boy's open curiosity was adorable. Yuri tried to keep in her laughter as she replied, "We all start this small, Rido-kun, even you and me. Zero's not quite asleep yet, but newborns can't keep their eyes open very well." The young pureblood nodded at the answers to his questions and continued to stare. "Rido-kun would you like to hold him?"

"Could I?" He asked excitedly. Giggling at his enthusiasm, Yuri carefully passed her son over, giving whispered advise in holding him properly, arranging his arms to better support the baby's head and neck.

"He's real warm," Rido murmured softly as he looked down at the babe in his arms. "His magic feels good too. We get to keep him when we're older right?"

Yuri smiled, "Well, either you or Kaname-kun. You guys treat Zero well, okay? He'll need someone to look up to."

Seeing how much fun his brother was having, Kaname forewent the manners he was taught and made a slow approach towards his Intended. What did Zero look like? He wanted to know as well.

Noticing his twin, Rido grinned. "Kaname, look, it's Zero. He'll be ours when we get older."

"He can only be the Partner of one of us, Rido." Kaname corrected as he gazed over his brother's shoulder. Unconsciously he raised his hand and brushed the tip of his forefinger down a soft pink cheek, marveling at the soft pulses of magic that reverberated in his mind and gradually came into sync with his own. It was as though Zero became a part of him, just in this moment, Kaname could feel him within himself so clearly. The feeling of utter completion, fulfillment and harmony that came with having another's magic so in tune with his own was something Kaname didn't think he'd ever forget. _This_ was what it meant to have a Partner. He could see now why his father took so much of his time and effort out of his busy schedule to look for potential candidates.

The babe shifted at Kaname's touch, letting out a sweet yawn before settling back into Rido's arms. Watching the children interact, the adults in the room regarded them with soft eyes. Hopefully this arrangement would work out for the best.

* * *

"Oh crap…Zero watch out!"

A slender pale hand flicked upwards and the onslaught of snow and ice went in the new direction it was ordered, dispersing safely as it went. His eyes never leaving the current page of his book, Zero commented, "Make sure there isn't anyone around before you practice your magic, Yuuki. You're liable to kill someone."

She pouted, "I'm trying, really I am! I had the flow right and everything!" She gestured, frustrated. Her magic sparked dangerously around her hands, glowing a faint crimson red.

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you. Letting your magic receive the brunt of it would only make things worse. You need to find another outlet." He said simply, turning a page.

She sighed. "I know, I know, like you huh?" Zero was known for his skill in archery as well as magic. And, although it wasn't widely discussed, Zero never went anywhere without his beloved guns. They were specifically made to shoot blasts of his own materialized raw magic, giving him the freedom to choose between multitudes of possibilities in how each shot affected his opponents. Yuuki distinctly remembered someone getting his crotch frozen over and his hands burnt for daring to harass a girl with Zero nearby.

Giggling she spun a small globe of water on the palm of her hand, moving it to the tip of her finger and making shooting motions with her hand, shutting one of her eyes. Looking away from his book, Zero raised a brow. This wasn't the first time he'd seen his childhood friend act a little more than bazaar, but really…

"What are you doing?"

"Eh? Oh, you know, when you shot that guy one time? The one that was all over that girl?"

Zero snorted. "He deserved it." Laughing, Yuuki nodded. "Just remembered it, that's all. You were so cool."

"Zero-kun, Yuuki, lunch is ready."

"Thank you Yori-chan!"

Now that they were sitting down and he was without his book, Zero's thoughts went right back to what he was trying to avoid thinking about. Now that he'd graduated, he'd be going back home. While usually that'd fill anyone with a sense of relief or nostalgia, it only brought Zero a foreboding sense of unease. It wasn't his parents he was reluctant to meet. He hadn't been in much contact with Kaname or Rido since arriving here, and he had no idea how they'd receive him when he returned. He almost wished to stay further in the academy, though he knew it was fruitless.

Cross Academy was an elite school that specialized in teaching elemental magic. Zero had been here since the age of seven, learning and mingling with others his own age. It was also here that he met Yuuki and Sayori.

His intelligence and high level of magic had almost immediately set him apart from the other children, keeping him rather isolated. Having had only Kaname and Rido for constant company previously, it hadn't necessarily bothered him, but he did wish he could converse regularly without any put upon fronts or awkward self-conscious silences from the other party.

That was until Sayori had come up to him one day to ask how he regulated his magic so well. She'd been a student of another class then, so they didn't see each other often, but they knew of one another, simply due to gossip and rumors. Zero was known as the lone wolf elitist with way too much magic while Sayori was noted not only for her magic, but also her magical outbursts. She had trouble controlling the huge well of power within her that seemed intent on overflowing no matter what she tried. The teachers were at a loss and the other students kept their distance not wanting to be accidentally injured.

Zero hadn't seen why it was such a big problem. All they had thought about was how to contain the large amount of magic, to push it and have it kept on a tight leash. They never thought of just letting it _be_. Magic wasn't an inanimate tool; it was a part of oneself. Being so oppressed, of course it'd try to rebel the only way it knew how.

Using the bracelet his mother had given him as a good luck charm, he made it so it stored a part of her magic, to be released at a gradual rate, as she steadily grew more capable of handling her magic. If she couldn't handle the amount now, she'd just learn to, little by little. It was just a temporary handicap and one she soon grew out of in a few years.

He'd met Yuuki not long after Sayori. She'd been looking for the kitchens and had gotten lost one night. Zero, who was usually a late sleeper, nearly smacked into her when turning a corner. Having learnt her dilemma, he just took her to his dorm room and offered her his own food, not wanting to be responsible should she get lost again.

After that it was a done deal. Instead of bothering with the kitchen, Yuuki would just come straight to his room for a snack and someone to talk to. He'd later found she was already close with Sayori and the three had stuck together ever since.

Happily digging into her food, Yuuki soon noticed Zero wasn't eating. "What's wrong?"

Sayori smiled sympathetically. She was in a similar situation. "You're going back home, right? You've already learned all you can here. And now that you have to go back, you have to meet with the other half of your family."

"Other half…? You mean your arranged Partner?" Yuuki suddenly felt her mood sobering. "I remember you told us it was twins. That one of them will be your Partner. How will you choose?"

Zero closed his eyes. "I've thought about it, and I've come to a decision." Letting a breath, "I'll…" He paused. "I'll…

"I'll use rock paper scissors."

"…"

"…"

"Zero!"

"Zero-kun, this is about choosing someone to spend the rest of your life with…" Sayori said delicately. "Using rock paper scissors is…well…"

"I know, I know, just thought it'd be nice if it were that simple," Zero sighed softly. Not to mention, his father had informed him Haruka-san had found someone that would also be suited for one of his sons, but they both disagreed with even having to contemplate forming a bond with her. Zero frowned. Really, such spoiled brats those two were. They hadn't changed at all. Something like this wasn't anything to be picky about.

"She can't be that bad, could she?" He muttered to himself, much to the confusion of the two girls sitting beside him.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't stand her! Did you see the way she tried to flirt with that guy? I'd be more than happy if she was genuine about it, but she was only doing it to try to make us jealous! How is it such a snobby bitch is amongst our kind?" Rido groaned in despair. He wanted to kill something, preferably the thing plaguing his mind that didn't deserve a name.

"I wouldn't quite put it as crudely, but my sentiments are much the same." Kaname agreed. He let out an inaudible sigh as he sipped his tea.

"My, the way you two are forced to suffer from such horrible company puts me in a rightly awful mood as well," Sara commented sympathetically. She herself had had her own share of experiences Better Not Mentioned when it came to selecting a worthy Partner. Alas, she was seventeen in vampire years and still single. She wished she could stay that way for the rest of her blessed life if things kept going at this rate.

"At least you two have your lovely Intended to look forward to. I only have a terribly long line of less than dim candidates to see and reject one after the other."

"Yes, there is Zero," Kaname nodded. "But that creates another problem. Only one of us is possible as his Partner." He didn't sound very troubled, Sara noted.

"Right," Rido agreed, "and he's coming back home to be mine." Sara placed a hand at her mouth at the obvious challenge in his tone while Kaname merely raised a brow and took another sip of his tea.

Rido could say whatever he wanted. Zero was his.

* * *

Zero smiled softly as he saw Yuuki fast asleep with her lollipop hanging dangerously from her mouth. How someone could sleep so soundly with something like that, Zero didn't know, but he should take it out before it fell on her lap or decided her hair would be a nice change in location.

Leaning over, he made sure not to wake her and shook his head as he placed the cherry flavored pop atop a spare napkin. The three of them still had five hours to go on their flight and he had nothing to do to occupy his time. All he could think about were the twins he'd inevitably have to meet upon arriving home. Sighing he settled back in his seat. Well, at least he had Yuuki and Sayori to help him bear any pain or hardship that might result from having to be around two overconfident snobs.

"My parents already know you, so it's not as though it'll be a problem," Yuuki shrugged.

Sayori nodded. "I've got some time as well, hopefully enough until you come to a decision."

He hoped so too. He hadn't seen Kaname or Rido since he was seven. He was seventeen now, and they were twenty-two. When he thought about it in numbers, they seemed so much older, and in some ways, he supposed they were. But if they were anything like he remembered, he doubted they acted their age at all. Rido would still be whiny and Kaname politely arrogant. Though many thought them different from each other because of the way they acted, Zero knew internally, both Kaname and Rido were very similar. The former was just better at hiding it than the latter.

Zero had to keep in a grimace when recalling a certain incident in which one of the nobles who'd tried to force him into 'meeting' their children had somehow ended up in the hospital, his injuries severe enough to last a week, even as a vampire. Though it was regarded as an accident, Zero knew who was responsible. Causing so much damage on a grown vampire…and Kaname had only been twelve then.

It was after that Zero's position and future status as the Intended of the Kuran twins was announced, a clear warning to keep distance as Zero was very obviously spoken for. Vampires were so territorial; it was like living amongst a pack of wolves. Zero shook his head and bit into his Oreo cookies lathered with a healthy amount of peanut butter. He wasn't going to let someone get hurt because of him. He wasn't the naïve seven-year-old he was back then.

"Pull shit like that again, Kaname, and I'll see to it so that getting your dick iced over will seem like _heaven_."

"Mm, Zero? What are you talking to yourself about?" Yuuki shifted, rubbing her eyes. She suddenly jerked, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh no, my lollipop!"

"It's right there," Zero gestured with the Oreo he had in his hand. Instead of her gaze following towards to piece of sugar on a stick, it rested on the dark cookie.

"You didn't tell me you had Oreos," she pouted. "And peanut butter too!" Leaning over, she swiped one out of his hands and swiftly bit in, sighing contentedly as she chewed. "Any milk?"

Zero nodded towards one of the cups. "You eat so much junk, where does it all go?"

"I have wonderful metabolism, and since I use so much magic, it's easy to burn it all away." She chirped as she took another Oreo.

"I wondered how you never managed to burn yourself out." He'd seen numerous other students who didn't know their own limits and had fallen to exhaustion or collapsed simply because of pushing themselves too hard when using their magic.

Yuuki laughed. "Sugar is the key!" She brandished the Oreo as though it were a badge and took it apart before popping it into her mouth.

"Yuuki? Zero-kun? Something smells good…" Sayori yawned, trying to fix her hair. "Oh, Oreos? With peanut butter too?" Smiling, she swiped one from Zero who was about to take a bite and finished it in two, not forgetting the milk.

"There's a plate full of it in front of you, why do you have to take mine?" He demanded. Sayori shrugged. "Yours looked better. Can we get some more milk?"

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait, Zero is finally coming home," Yuri smiled. "He'll be fine in getting here, won't he?"

Haruka smiled. "Not to worry, I sent the best."

Riku raised a brow, "and by best, you mean…?"

"There's none better than Kaname and Rido."

"Haru…"

"Oh Riku, how bad could it be? Kaname-kun and Rido-kun are fine gentlemen. They've always looked after Zero."

"Yes, yes, of course," Riku sighed. He couldn't deny that both Kaname and Rido were always thinking of his son and his welfare. But that had been when they were still children. Now that they were older, what then?

* * *

"Zero, are we getting there by car?"

"Yeah, Haruka-san supposedly called someone and they should be waiting for us."

"Mm," Yuuki hummed, "do you have more of that Pocky? The strawberry cheesecake flavor?"

"It's in my jacket pocket," he answered. Yuuki smiled, checking to see if he was paying attention. Seeing he was looking for the person who was supposed to pick them up, she seized her chance and dove her hand into his pocket, frowning when her fingers came in contact with a wallet.

"I got the wrong pocket," she pouted. Trust her to be more disappointed with not getting candy rather than a wallet filled with money.

"Yuuki, would you like one?" Sayori asked from beside Zero, smiling as she dangled the box of Pocky Yuuki was aiming for. Yuuki grinned. "Yes! Yori-chan you're the best," she reached over to pick one when the whole box was suddenly encased in ice.

"You two…_both_ of you had enough junk on the plane. You'll spoil your dinner." Taking the Pocky away he threw it in the trash, completely ignoring the looks of despair they sent him. Sayori whimpered,

"That was my favorite."

"Don't worry Yori-chan they'll have dessert at the dinner." Yuuki reassured.

Zero sighed.

Momentarily distracted from mourning for her brutally discarded favorite Pocky, Sayori tugged lightly on Zero's sleeve to get his attention. "Zero-kun, do you think there's something going on over there?" She pointed. There was a group of people, mostly young women, who were crowding around the entrance and exit.

"At an airport? I doubt it," he frowned. They needed to get through there. With all those people, it was going to be difficult. He turned to the girls. "You two wait here, I'll see what's going on."

Swiftly maneuvering himself between the crowding girls, Zero blinked when he caught two very familiar figures standing casually by a red van. One had his arms crossed, leaning beside the door, his posture elegantly casual while the other was chatting up a young woman nearby. Zero narrowed his eyes and felt his brow twitch in annoyance. _This_ was what they were getting held up over? Those two weren't even that remarkable to look at.

Quickly striding up to them, he yanked on their sleeve. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

Wine red eyes narrowed. "Zero…you've grown so tall," Kaname murmured softly, raising a hand to brush soft silvery strands behind a delicate pale ear.

"Apparently not tall enough," the Elemental grimaced. Kaname had at least ten centimeters on him. "How long have you been here? My friends won't be able to get through all these girls with our luggage."

"Ah, Natsume-san and Wakaba-san. You sent us a picture." The pureblood smiled. "You can wait here, Zero. I'll take care of everything." Zero just nodded, not wanting to go through the throng of girls again. Instead he walked up to Rido and flicked his ear, effectively distracting him from the woman he was talking with.

"Ow! Who the hell…? Zero? Is that you? You've gotten so tall," Rido patted his head, his smile wide. Frowning, he rubbed his ear. "Did you use magic? It burns."

Zero snorted, "It wasn't supposed to tickle."

"Where's Kaname?"

"He went to get the girls that came with me." He shook his head. "So it was you two Haruka-san sent for us. I would've thought you'd have something better to do than pick up three teenagers from the airport…"

"We do, but you're not just any teenager, Zero. I thought you understood that." Rido frowned.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't," Zero muttered. He looked up when he saw Kaname with Yuuki and Sayori.

"I can't believe it was our escorts that was the cause of all those girls drooling." Yuuki laughed as she approached. Rido raised a brow. "Really? Is it so hard to believe?" He gave a charming smile.

Yuuki raised a brow of her own, marching up to him and narrowing her eyes as she took her time scrutinizing his face. Her voice was uncharacteristically flat as she replied, "Yup, still hard to believe." Turning abruptly to Zero, she unknowingly smacked the pureblood with her long hair, though thankfully it didn't reach his face. As amusing as it was, Zero doubted Yuuki would've gotten away with just a glare if it did.

"Let us get home. I'm sure the three of you can fit in the back." Kaname suggested as he opened the door for them.

* * *

"You invited the whole family?" Zero blinked. They were discussing the homecoming dinner they were to have that night. Zero had been notified of it, but he hadn't been informed just how many people were attending. This felt more like a huge party than a simple dinner.

"Yes, from both Haruka-san and our side." Yuri answered.

"It's not like it bothers me, but why?"

"Your cousin and another member of Juu-chan's family have decided to be Partners. Their bonding ceremony is only a few months away." She seemed excited at the prospect. Women always went crazy over events like these.

"…You could've told me something like this before I came…" Did the girls have anything to wear to a large dinner?

"You'd have tried to avoid it if we told you in advance." Yuri answered knowingly. Zero's dislike of large gatherings wasn't exactly a secret.

"So who is it? Which cousin?"

"Do you remember Asa-kun's youngest?" Yuri asked delicately. As much as she'd have liked to let the news out gently, there really wasn't many ways she could think of.

Zero's eyes widened and he nearly choked on the water he'd been drinking. Coughing to clear his throat, he croaked, "_Takuma_?"

The blond Elemental was the youngest of five children, with three older brothers and an older sister. He was the baby of the family and was often treated as such, especially by his father, Ichijo Asami. Inheriting the golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes from his mother with a soft, kindhearted personality to match, Takuma was the treasured golden egg of the Ichijo family. Most often easygoing and laidback in nature, not many were aware of the steely aristocrat that lay dormant under all the cotton.

"Yes, Takuma-kun, and guess who his Partner-to-be is?" Yuri smiled, happy her son wasn't all that shocked at the realization. Things could've been worse.

It didn't take long for Zero figure out, having gone to school with his older cousin for some years until the blond had graduated before him. Takuma always had people around him, unsurprisingly, but there were only a few Zero could think of that were close enough for a Partner candidate. And even out of those few, one stuck out like a sore thumb,

"It's Shiki Senri, isn't it?" Senri was also Juuri and Haruka's nephew, so it would explain the need for both sides of the family being invited.

"You got it on the first try," Zero didn't know if his mother sounded happy or disappointed that he did.

"How did Senri get Takuma's family to agree?" His parents, as well as his siblings were all very protective of their youngest and having a prospective Partner would surely mean for all sorts of things their baby would need protecting from. Senri probably had to go through Takuma's sister first, then his brothers, from youngest to oldest, and finally his parents. Those were already six people in total and that was just Takuma's immediate family. With his mother being Uncle Asami's sister, it would include her as well, and maybe his own father…

Zero's heart went out to the eldest Shiki heir just imagining the amount of interrogation he had to go through. Senri must surely love Takuma to near abandon if he was willing to go through six demons _consecutively_ for the hand of his Intended. Commendable, really.

"Oh even I don't know the details. They're being rather tightlipped about it." Yuri tilted her head. Maybe she should go nag her brother some time in the near future. She was just as curious as to how Senri got through their defenses.

"Well, regardless of what we're celebrating, I'll need to tell Yuuki and Sayori about this." Giving a nod to his mother Zero left in search for his two female friends. About to head for their rooms, he paused and turned course in the direction of the kitchens.

* * *

"Haruka-san, what are they doing here?" Zero grimaced.

"Ah, well, Takuma-kun wanted them here, since he was going to announce his engagement tonight."

Yes of course Takuma would want his friends and family present, but did it have to include _them_? The blond probably didn't even know them that well. He most likely invited them for Senri's sake rather than his own. Holding in a sigh, Zero took a bite of the appetizers they were passing around wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Do they bother you that much?" Haruka asked, concerned. This dinner was for Zero as well. He didn't want the boy feeling so down about his own homecoming. Maybe he let Juuri and Yuri-chan get a bit carried away in all the excitement.

"What? No, not exactly. It's more that I bother them than they do me." It was no secret two out of the three that just came in were absolutely infatuated with Kaname, and with Zero being the pureblood's Intended, well…

Haruka chuckled. "Ah, to be so young again…" It reminded him of when he was still trying to get Juuri to see him as a potential man with interests rather than just her older brother. Those were some interesting times…

Zero shot him a side-glance. "It's weird to hear you saying something like that when you only look a few years older than Kaname or Rido." Haruka-san could seriously just pass off as an older brother, similarly with Juuri-san. Though, Zero thought dryly, he wasn't one to make comparisons really, when it was the same with his own family.

Haruka smiled softly. "Is that so? Should I take that as a compliment?"

Zero raised a brow. "Don't you get enough of those from other women and Juuri-san?"

"Oh Juuri is hardly impressed anymore and comments from those women always feel so empty." Haruka-san really knew how to…put on the charms…with that pitiful look, it made even Zero want to at least offer a hug for comfort.

"But I'd take compliments from you any day Zero-kun, since you hardly ever give them out in the first place." Haruka beamed.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "I'm not that hard to please…" Did he give off that kind of impression out to other people?

Haruka blinked. Not that hard to please… He should definitely keep that from his sons. Where would be the fun if they stopped trying so hard to impress their Intended? Zero might've not been aware, but all that his sons had achieved, it was because of Zero. When the boy had decided to go off to a boarding school, they both worked hard to make something of themselves so when Zero came back, they would have something to show of their efforts. It was precious really, their sole devotion to this one boy.

Haruka felt that first meeting, in which Rido had held Zero for the first time, was a moment both of his sons held very dear. He himself knew, as he'd watched the three of them, that whoever Zero chose, the boy would still hold a special place in their hearts. As Rido held him in his arms and Kaname had touched his cheek, a bond had been formed, one that was made to last for the rest of their lives.

"But it's true you aren't impressed with materialistic wealth."

"Yes, but that should be understandable, considering I've grown up with it," Zero shrugged. Not to sound arrogant, but he honestly thought it was useless trying to gain his attention that way, as he'd probably either seen it or had it in his possession.

Haruka felt it was a little more than that, but took Zero's answer as a very believable excuse. "I also couldn't help but notice you aren't impressed with physical aesthetics." Even amongst pureblood vampires, the Kuran family was known for not just their pure lineage. Their dark coloring was nearly a trademark. It was the contrast between their pale skin and dark hair added to their delicately structured face and frame that had many of their admirers starry eyed and clambering for even a glance in their direction.

"Physical aesthetics?" Zero actually laughed. It was so like Haruka-san to put it that way. It wasn't as though he was blind. Zero knew when someone looked attractive. But when it came to whether he was impressed by it or not…he just wasn't the type of person to be touched by 'physical aesthetics' alone. He doubted anyone was, when it came down to it. What kind of person would choose whom they loved just based on looks?

"I never once thought Kaname or Rido were ugly, if that's what you were worried about," Zero snorted. He wouldn't be able to convince himself of such a thing even if he wanted to. Kaname or Rido – _ugly?_ It wouldn't just be an insult; it'd be like going against the laws of the universe. Zero didn't just mean it in the physical sense. Those two always meant well, however they might seem otherwise at times.

Haruka smiled fondly as he saw a gentle, soft look overcome Zero's expression. He hoped that look was due to at least one of his sons. It'd be terrible if Zero had somehow found someone (male) to give such affectionate expressions to. That someone (male) in question would die a most horrible death, _that_, Haruka was sure of. That territorial side, he was hardly embarrassed to admit, must have come from him.

"I hope not, after all these years of thinking of you and for you to have thought me unattractive would be cruel."

"You thought about me for years? I'm absolutely flattered," Zero said sarcastically. Haruka, hiding a smile, went off in search for his darling wife. This was too good to miss.

Wine red eyes narrowed a fraction. "I was serious Zero."

"I don't doubt it," Zero sighed. He suddenly felt tired. "It's not like I forgot about you and Rido back at the academy."

"That's hard to believe, considering Ichijo received word from you more often than Rido or I." His tone was bland, but Zero caught the sliver of dislike that slipped into his tone when he mentioned Takuma's name.

"Kaname…" He was genuinely sorry to have not regularly kept in contact, but he hadn't really known what to say. After a while he decided not to bother with it, even though he knew it would hurt them and in turn hurt himself. People did inexplicable things everyday; Zero was hardly exempt from it.

"Had I done something to earn ill favor from you? I worried whether you'd grown tired of us and that it'd been the reason for your sudden decision for extended studies." It'd been after that Incident in which a noble vampire was mysteriously injured that Zero had left for the academy. Kaname knew what he'd done was wrong as soon as he'd seen the crushed look on Zero's features, but to have to think _he'd_ been the reason Zero wanted to leave…

Zero made a face and flicked Kaname's nose. "It's nothing like that Kaname. And don't think so highly of yourself. I just wanted to learn more. You and Rido had nothing to do with my decision to study abroad."

"You hadn't minded then, that you'd be separated from us?" _From me?_

"Kaname…" What had gotten into the pureblood, being so open in such a public event…it was most unlike him. Frowning, Zero took a swift hold of the other's wrist and gently pulled them away from the gathering family members. Kaname wouldn't want anyone to see him like this and neither did Zero.

* * *

"Haruka? Why did you bring me over here?"

"Ah, it seems they've gotten away," Haruka pouted. "Our son and Zero-kun were about to have a moment, Juuri, a moment."

"Sometimes, I fancy you're even more of a romantic than me, Haruka," Juuri smiled. She looped her arm around his, and pulled him over to a table. "Come, the main course will be set out soon. Let the boys alone for a few minutes." She didn't think they needed or wanted meddling parents watching over them. They'd done that enough, she felt. It was time for her boys to work things out on their own.

* * *

"Yori-chan, have you tasted the appetizers? They're so good!" Yuuki smiled even as she popped another piece into her mouth. Giggling Sayori did the same, completely agreeing with her friend, wanting to meet the chef in charge of the menu.

Though they had to scramble to get some decent attire for the dinner last minute, the two of them were still glad they came. The decorations were done beautifully and most of all, the food was excellent. Neither of them could wait for the desserts to arrive. As she enjoyed the evening to the fullest, Sayori could feel a large part of her anxieties easing her mind and her shoulders feeling just that bit lighter.

She would have to meet her own Intended after she left Zero's home. The engagement had been finalized some years ago, without her knowledge. Although terribly upset at first, with Yuuki and Zero's support, she'd come to accept the choice her parents had made for her. She'd heard the boy wasn't necessarily a bad person and that she'd nothing to worry herself over.

Until now, she'd only known of his name and face. As impassive as he looked in the photograph she'd been given, she could see the intelligence and near defiance in his wide blue eyes. Ash blond hair framed his delicate features, still young and boyish, and she felt a touch of impulsiveness about him, as though he was the type to fire first and ask questions later. It'd reminded her of both Yuuki and Zero and she felt somewhat comforted by the thought. If she thought of him in relation to two of her closest friends, her Intended didn't seem to be that much of a stranger, more like someone she could get to care about and perhaps come to love.

"Yori-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yes of course, with you by my side and such good food, how could I not?" she chirped.

* * *

As Zero led Kaname out of the formal dining hall, the pureblood suddenly stopped, lightly tugging Zero back into his arms as he leaned against the wall. Keeping his arms around the slim waist before him, he dipped his head and rested his chin atop a narrow shoulder. Closing his eyes, he murmured,

"I still remember the day I met you, the first time Rido held you, and the first time I felt your magic."

"Kaname…?"

"I knew then, that you'd be my Partner. It wasn't just because your magic felt wonderful. The moment I touched you, it fell into perfect rhythm with my own." Kaname leaned back and rested his forehead against Zero's. "Do you know how beautiful that was to me? How precious?" His eyes never left Zero's as he spoke. He felt if he didn't say these things now, he wouldn't ever find the courage or the chance to.

"Ka-Kaname…" He could feel his face heat up despite himself. Normally, he knew he wouldn't be bothered by such words, but the difference was he knew Kaname meant them.

"Zero, I don't think you realize what being my Intended really means…" He tilted his head and buried his nose into soft silvery strands, gently breathing in the painfully familiar scent of cool mint and spice.

"What do you mean?" They were going to be like their parents, weren't they? Though he hoped with everything he had he wouldn't turn out anything like his mother. He loved her as any child did, but…

"Zero, what are you thinking about?" The younger boy suddenly got a really put out look on his face. Was the thought of being with him that depressing?

"Ah nothing. Kaname what did you mean?"

There was a moment of pause before he asked, "Have you ever thought of being close to one of us?"

"…?" Zero was genuinely confused by the question. "I _am_ close to you, both of you, aren't I?"

Kaname didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Zero's answer. Seventeen and still so innocently unaware…It in turn made him want to possess him even more.

Zero suddenly felt something in Kaname's demeanor change. The usually comforting warmth of his arms around him didn't feel so familiar and the steady breaths at his neck felt hot and overwhelming. He tried to step back to get a look at Kaname's face, but the arms around him tightened, pushing him further against the pureblood.

"Have you ever thought about kissing one of us?" His voice was low as he spoke against his neck.

"Kaname…?" Why was he asking such things?

"Like this?" Those two whispered words were the only warning he got before warm lips encased his own.

"Nn…! Kana-Kaname, I…ha…"

Slender pale fingers clung to the back of broad shoulders, tightly wound around the dark cloth, leaving wrinkles in its wake as their hold slowly loosened and slid up past a slender neck and into silky dark strands, resting there almost timidly.

Unbeknownst to them, light blue and silvery strands of light entwined around the couple, mixing and mingling together, making new connections, their soft light pulsing slowly, its rhythm perfectly in sync with one another.

Kaname nearly lost himself as he tasted Zero for the first time. Initially surprised and hesitant, that didn't last for long as Zero kissed him back with equal fervor, hardly backing down. It was just what the pureblood had expected and it was intoxicating. Zero always gave as much as he got and this was no different. He gently nibbled lightly on tender swollen lips before sucking softly and pulling back. If he went any further, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

Zero fought to catch his breath as Kaname ended the kiss. It was his first, and while he supposed he should've felt irritated at the least for having been caught so off-guard, he couldn't bring up any other emotion than a deep sense of contentment. It was sudden and unassuming, but completely natural. He felt so at peace…

"Kaname, what is this feeling?" He leaned forwards against the pureblood's chest and rested his forehead against his shoulder. Turning his head, he tried to feel for the steady heartbeat that seemed to reverberate in his mind. He could feel so much of Kaname now, his warmth, his gentle presence, his scent; it all seemed to encompass him in a protective circle.

"Feel our magic, Zero, and you'll know." Kaname's voice was deep, but smooth and silky all the same, adding to the tranquility. Zero closed his eyes.

His soft lilac eyes snapped open nearly a second later. "This is…our magic is…" It was coming together, the strands seamlessly weaving into another form with new patterns and characteristics.

"Kaname is this…? But we're only Intendeds, not, not Partners…" He tilted his head, placing a hand over Kaname's heart, his brows knit in confusion.

Kaname chuckled softly, nuzzling the younger boy's neck. "Do you now see why I was so sure of you being my Partner?" Something like this…he would never feel with anyone else. Only Zero.

Partners…with Kaname…this was what it'd be like if he were to form a magical bond with the older pureblood. If the magical bond felt this good, he could only begin to imagine how the blood bond would feel, as it would most likely only add to the intensity. If this was even a fraction of what his parents felt on a daily basis, he supposed it was no wonder they were so infatuated. When everything felt so utterly right, how could anyone choose to forgo the opportunity of having a Partner?

But as much as he loved Kaname, there was also Rido to consider. Both were important to him. He didn't want to choose one only to loose the other. It may have been selfish, but Zero would prefer not to loose either of them from his life.

* * *

Rido frowned as he looked about discreetly. Initially wanting to know where Zero was, he tried to locate his brother to ask, when he soon realized Kaname wasn't around either. Even as children, Kaname had the uncanny ability to know where Zero always hid himself in the massive three-story mansion they called a home. It was as though his older twin had a Zero-radar built inside his mind. It completely sucked the fun out of hide-and-seek games and Zero had often sulked about it,

'_If it weren't so easy finding you in turn, I'd say you were cheating,_' he'd often say.

Yes, much to Rido's consternation, Zero also had no trouble finding Kaname. He'd thought they were just weird, but as he grew older, he came to know it wasn't just a coincidence the two of them always managed to find one another, wherever they were.

It'd be like one of the cheesy overdone scenarios in the romance novels he sometimes caught his mother reading if there wasn't a proper technical reason as to why. Zero and Kaname were already magically connected in some way. How far it went, Rido couldn't say, but he knew there was at least a partial bond between them that'd only grow stronger over time.

Even so, he loved Zero and wanted to keep him as his Intended and Partner, forever by his side, regardless of what he may have shared with his brother.

Quietly excusing himself, he left the dining hall, a heavy weight settling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Yori-chan," Yuuki whispered, "do you know which way the bathrooms were?" She hated to leave the food she was so enjoying, but she really needed to go.

"It's just down the hall to the left," Sayori whispered back. "Do you want me to go with you?" It didn't matter whether the instructions were simple or not, Yuuki tended to get lost either way. Sayori thought it was rather amazing.

"No, it's okay, I don't want to interrupt you from eating." Quietly excusing herself, Yuuki silently got up and left for the restrooms.

Contrary to Sayori's thoughts, Yuuki had managed to find it, if only on her third try, and was drying her hands on a handkerchief when a figure outside caught her eye. With long curls of silvery blond hair trailing behind her, it was hard not to take notice.

"She's so beautiful…" The words slipped out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. Wanting to see more, Yuuki pushed the windows open and leaned outside, the cool spring air chilling her for a moment.

Her skin, Yuuki suspected, was probably even paler than Zero's and just as soft, if not softer. She had on a beautifully elegant strapless silk dress that had a long train, which was carefully held up in one of her dainty gloved hands. She really was physically perfect, Yuuki thought awed, from the tip of her head down to her expertly painted toenails.

Was she a vampire? A pureblood even…? Yuuki would hardly be surprised if she were. A particularly harsh breeze blew past, rattling the windows as it went, forcing Yuuki to close her eyes, lest she get something in her eyes. Blinking them open, her heart nearly stopped as clear amber eyes gazed in her direction.

* * *

Sayori bit her lip as she looked towards the entrance, waiting for the familiar form of her friend to pass through. It could be that she'd gotten lost again, but she wouldn't be gone for this long. Unable to sit around any longer, she swiftly stood up and turned, accidentally bumping into a waiter carrying a tray of wines.

Six crystal cups went flying, the crimson liquid following soon after. Sayori narrowed her eyes, reaching out her hands, ignoring the looks she might receive, as thin string like vines shot out and took a firm hold of all of the cups before they met their tragic end at the surface of the polished marble floors. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to stop the actual wine that spilled and was resigned to getting her dress ruined.

When the wine suddenly solidified midair and fell to the floor with a clatter, she blinked. That hadn't felt like Elemental magic, which could only mean,

"That was close," a relieved voice spoke up from beside her.

He was a vampire, and most likely a noble. Turning to give her thanks and appreciation, she froze when she was met with a familiar face, one she'd known for the past three years.

"Ha-Hanabusa-san!" She blurted, shocked.

"What?" He blinked and knit his brows as though confused before realization dawned and he also blurted, "You, you're Wakaba Sayori!"

They both stared in silence, their eyes wide, before they broke down and laughed, shaking their heads. Neither had ever expected to meet their Intended at _here_ of all places. Things really tended to work out in weird ways.

* * *

"We should get back to the hall," Zero muttered. He was getting hungry and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he weren't there for the announcement Takuma had planned for the evening.

As though reading his thoughts, Kaname chuckled and released his hold, placing his hand at the small of Zero's back as they headed to the dining hall. He was a bit disappointed at not being able to continue, but he felt he reached another point with Zero and that was enough for now. Not to mention, he'd have plenty of time to harass the younger boy later.

* * *

Rido tried to refrain from pouting as he followed his brother and Zero's scent and found that it led back to the dining hall again. Where in the hell were they? Sighing heavily, he trailed his hand along the wall and walked back slowly, giving up his search for now. If they didn't show up for the rest of dinner, he could always look for them afterwards. Rubbing his chest at the unnatural ache that'd started to form some time ago, he entered the hall and sat down at his table.

* * *

"Wait, so you know Kiryuu Zero?" Hanabusa asked, surprised. Instead of going back to his own table, he'd decided to take one of the unoccupied seats next to her. Although he could have introduced her to Akatsuki and Ruka, he'd rather get to know her without any outside interference. Besides, he'd inwardly grimaced, his cousin would be relentless with the childhood horror stories. Hanabusa would never be able to live down the humiliation.

"Mm," Sayori carefully swallowed before answering, "we're rather close. Both Yuuki and I have known him more than half our lives. We met him when we were six." She smiled softly, "He was the one who taught me how to control my magic when no one else could." Zero was probably unaware, but she still kept the bracelet he'd given her to use to store her excess magic.

"I see," Hanabusa nodded. So that guy did have a nice side. When they were younger, he'd absolutely refused to believe there was anything good about him, but he'd grown since then and was willing to see things from other viewpoints.

"I'm kind of the same, actually. I also had trouble with my abilities, and Kaname-sama was the one to offer me help in learning how to utilize them more efficiently."

Sayori noticed Kuran-san often came up during their conversation just as Zero was often mentioned from her. It was obvious he idolized the older vampire and most likely since childhood. She herself was similar, though she'd gotten over her hero worship years ago and now regarded Zero as a protective older brother.

The two of them looked up when they noticed someone walk up to the front of the hall, a tall blond dressed completely in white with baby blue accents. Sayori recognized him as Zero's cousin, Ichijo Takuma, ready to make his engagement known.

"I'd first like to thank everyone for taking the time to be here," he bowed lightly. "And as to why I'm up here, well," he smiled shyly, his cheeks tinting an adorable pink, "I wanted to take this opportunity in which I've gathered my family and closest friends, to announce I'll be getting bonded to the one I love in three and a half months."

There was an immediate applause from the audience, as well as a fair amount of excited murmurs. Sayori had to refrain from laughing as she saw the gaping expression on Hanabusa-san's face. She guessed the only people who knew of the real reason for the large number of invitations at the dinner was immediate family.

Shiki Senri seemed as unfazed as ever as he stood to stand beside his Intended, placing a protective arm around his waist and leading them back to their table. He leaned to whisper something in the blond's ear, smiling slightly as it made Takuma laugh.

"It seriously shouldn't have been surprising, but still," Hanabusa shook his head, "a little warning would have been nice."

"They're so happy," Sayori softly noted. She wondered if she could also come to have something like that.

As though reading her thoughts, Hanabusa smiled gently and placed a hand over hers, squeezing softly. "They are." _And I'm sure we can be as well._

* * *

"So you're a close friend of Zero-kun," Sara smiled.

"Ah, um yeah," Yuuki scratched her cheek. There seemed to be a permanent blush on her cheeks and no matter what she tried to think of, it wouldn't let up. She vaguely feared if she'd forever look like a human tomato. Zero would never stop with the teasing comments if it came to that.

Watching the younger girl next to her, Sara had to refrain from doing something completely unladylike, like picking the girl up and squeezing her for instance. Natsume Yuuki, she'd come to find, was the cutest thing she had the fortune of meeting. Her wide dark eyes radiated with childish innocence and straightforward honesty Sara knew she herself had lost long ago. Maybe if she'd had someone like Yuuki by her side, things could have turned out differently. Maybe Yuuki could've been for her what Zero was for Kaname and Rido.

Sara was no less proud of her background than any other pureblood vampire, but even with all of the luxuries she'd been surrounded with, she'd had no one to share it with. Lonely and starving for affection, she somehow found that in her uncle. He'd been her closest confidant, someone she'd shared everything with and expected to for the rest of her life. The possibility of her uncle having ulterior motives for befriending her hadn't even crossed her mind.

By the time her father had begun to suspect something of his half brother, it was too late. While on one of their usual excursions out in the private gardens, her uncle had unexpectedly forced her down and ripped her blouse open, exposing her delicate neck. Without any warning, he bit down harshly, wrenching as much of her rich pure blood as he could manage before pulling back and smiling kindly as he healed her wounds.

'_I'm sorry if I scared you Sara-chan, but I'll be gentle next time. This can be our little secret, hmm?_'

Frightened beyond anything she'd ever experienced, she laid frozen, unable to move, as her uncle picked her up and carried her back to her rooms. It was later that night she heard of his death, the one responsible having been none other than her enraged father.

It was soon after that incident she'd come to know Kaname, Rido and Zero. The three boys had been her first real companions, offering her genuine care and friendship.

Sighing softly, she leaned over and laid her head against Yuuki's small shoulder. The young Elemental was so easy to talk to, so easy to love. Sara wished she could just…

"Would you stay with me for a while longer?"

"Eh? Oh, of course," Yuuki smiled.

Sara closed her eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

"Thank you Kaname," the pureblood had already had his favorite wine prepared at their table, as well as his preferred dishes.

"Nothing less for you Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes, but smiled as he sat down, eager to fill his empty stomach. He still felt the aftereffects of their earlier kiss, their mingled magic leaving behind a pleasant tingle inside him and warmth along his skin.

As Kaname sat down beside him and placed his hand at the nape of his neck, he unconsciously leaned in, wanting more of the soothing strokes of those long elegant fingers against his skin.

Noticing Zero's reaction, as he always did when it came to anything regarding his Intended, Kaname smiled and leaned over to ask,

"Shall we head to my rooms after Ichijo is done?"

Zero laughed softly, "So impatient." Kaname merely continued to smile and placed a tender kiss to his temple.

Their close interaction went unnoticed by all except one.

* * *

"Rido…?" What was he doing here? The dinner had been long since over, the guests having either retired to their given rooms or leaving for home.

"Surprised?"

"Maybe," Zero replied, feeling a bit apprehensive. He hadn't seen Rido at all at the dining hall. It could have been because he'd stayed with Kaname the whole time, but usually Rido would approach Zero himself if he wanted to see him. The pureblood wasn't one to casually miss his cousin's announcement either.

Instead of heading for Kaname's rooms like he'd suggested, Zero preferred the comfort of his own bedroom. The elder Kuran twin hardly had any objections as to where they spent their time as long he was with Zero and had agreed without complaint.

"Is Kaname here?"

"He's a bit preoccupied." The pureblood was taking a shower. "You can wait for him inside. He won't be long." Zero opened the door further to let Rido in.

"He's not who I wanted to see."

Zero stepped back in time to avoid the hand that reached for his wrist. Something felt wrong. Rido's voice sounded off and his eyes…there was a feral glint to them Zero couldn't help but feel wary of.

"Rido?"

"Zero, Zero, Zero," he shook his head, "why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Kaname?" What did his brother have that he didn't? What could his brother offer that Zero would choose him over Rido?

Zero nearly froze. Rido already knew? He'd been planning to tell him the night after. Had he seen them outside the hall?

That moment of hesitation was more than enough for the pureblood to take a firm hold of Zero's arms, slamming him against the wall, knocking the breath out of the Elemental, making him gasp.

Zero coughed. "Rido what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Never thought I'd hurt you?" He squeezed harder, his nails sharpening and piercing Zero's arms. Pools of dark crimson gathered around his fingertips and trailed down the length of Zero's arms, drops of it falling rhythmically into the pristine white carpet below. "Your blood smells so sweet, Zero, I wonder how it'd taste," he smirked. "If I take you now, and form a blood bond with you, you'll be mine then, I'll erase Kaname from you completely."

Zero's eyes were fearless as he glared up at the pureblood. "Rido, let me go and get out of my room until you calm the fuck down." He then scowled and added, "You can't force a blood bond on someone anyway. All you'd be doing is sucking me dry, which won't be happening as I'd kill you before you get the chance."

Rido narrowed his eyes, the glowing red of his irises near slits as he growled out, "Why Kaname? Why is it _him_?" He knew and loved Zero for just as long, always thought of him whether he was near or far, and longed for his warm smiles just as much. On what grounds did Kaname have the right to take the one thing he's always wanted out of his life?

The raw desperation in Rido's voice softened the harsh glare in Zero's eyes. He wished he could settle this more quietly, but Rido was never one for boring conversation. He took more precedence over actions rather than words. Closing his eyes, Zero breathed softly. "Why? This is why…" Trying not to wince as he moved his arms, Zero wrapped them around Rido's waist and leaned up to place his lips over the pureblood's, his movements slow and tender as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't be Rido's Partner, but that didn't mean he didn't love him or care for him.

"Rido, can you feel me? My magic? It's trying so hard, but it can't, not with yours." As he spoke against the other's mouth, Rido slowly released his arms, his bloodied fingers coming to rest against his cheeks, stroking softly.

"No…please Zero, please…"

Gently holding the pureblood's wrists, Zero shook his head, his gaze never wavering. "I can't bond with you. Our magic would never allow us to, and Rido…I love Kaname." _I love him_.

The pureblood trembled as he fell against him. Zero cradled him as they slowly came to their knees, stroking his back.

* * *

Carefully tucking the emotionally exhausted vampire into his bed, Zero sighed softly, wiping another tear that'd escaped Rido's lids.

"You haven't healed your wounds," a concerned voiced spoke up from the bathroom.

"I'll be alright," Zero answered quietly, his attention still on Rido. He didn't move as he felt the warmth of the other pureblood press up against his back and slender fingers on his arms.

"Did you hear everything?"

"I'm a vampire Zero," Kaname responded amusedly. "I knew he needed closure and was confident you'd be able to handle things on your own."

"And if I couldn't?"

"I would've been your Freshly Showered Knight in a Towel of course," Kaname smiled. Zero chuckled softly and leaned back.

"I think we should stay in your rooms after all," he said, smiling ruefully.

"A most reasonable course of action," Kaname agreed, planting a chaste affectionate kiss to his Intended's lips before getting up, lifting Zero into his arms as he did. Not paying any mind to the Elemental's harshly whispered protests, he headed for his rooms.

"And in response to what I've been shamelessly listening in on," the pureblood smiled, "I love you as well, Zero." He took immense delight in seeing the younger boy's face flush; his mind coming up with numerous other methods he could utilize that'd result in the same reaction.

"Fucking jerk!" The insult echoed off the walls, going unheard by the slumbering residents.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :) I kind of wished there were more KanamexZero moments in this...


End file.
